


Our Little Secret

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have been together for years, but hardly anyone knows. However, Viktor doesn't want to hide anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Don't yell at me. I PROMISE I will be making progress on More Than He Bargained For! P R O M I S E!!! This was just a quick, little fic that a friend wanted written. I hope you guys enjoy it

Our Little Secret

 

  
It’s hard enough to be dating your rink mate. It’s even harder to keep it a secret.

Yuuri and Viktor were getting ready for a day of training, sitting outside the rink on the benches, putting on their skates. Yuuri’s mind was reeling, musing over ideas for what he and Viktor could do for their upcoming anniversary. They’d been together for three years, since Yuuri was 21, and all that time they hadn’t told hardly anyone. Yuuri’s family knew, but Viktor’s family didn’t; they couldn’t. Russia wasn’t exactly a country that favored homosexuality. Granted, neither was Japan, but Yuuri’s family had always been accepting. Aside from them, the only people who knew were Phichit, Chris, and Yuri. The rest of the world had no idea, and until further notice—the end of Viktor and Yuuri’s skating careers—it had to stay that way despite how much it had begun to hurt.

Viktor _hated_ keeping it a secret, but he was much more expressive about that. He often pulled little stunts that made Yuuri extremely anxious. Yuuri hoped that today wouldn’t be one of those days, but he would have been more surprised if it wasn’t. Since their anniversary was on the horizon, Viktor was more likely to be a pain.

Sure enough, Yuuri was right.

As they were bent over to adjust their skates, they were across from each other, so Viktor took that as an opportunity to quickly lean forward, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s and giving the other man a swift swipe of his tongue. Yuuri squeaked with surprise, jolting back and flushing bright red, his eyes darting around in fear that someone saw. Viktor looked up at him through thick, silver eyelashes and smirked. Yuuri scorned him with his eyes, proceeding to look away and finish tying his laces. He glared at Viktor when he heard the other chuckle. Viktor raised his head, looking smugly at Yuuri before standing up and making his way onto the ice.

Yuuri sighed to himself. Viktor was way too risky for his taste, but he loved the other anyway. He joined everyone out on the ice, starting his warm ups.

The hours seemed to fly by, and Yuuri was that much closer to his anniversary with no progress on ideas for celebrating it. All he had to show for the time passed was a sore ass from flubbing his hardest jump.

“Nice fuck up, Katsudon,” snickered Yuri as he skated over to Viktor and Yuuri.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yurio, don’t be such a brat.

“That’s not my name, dammit!”

He grinned widely, a slight laugh escaping. “Besides, you’ll never be ready for Worlds if you keep messing up your salchow. I didn’t see you land it once today.”

Yurio sneered and took off, going back to the middle of the ice rink.

Yuuri gently rolled his shoulders back, shrugging Viktor off. “Viktor,” he whispered, his voice tight. “Come on, you’ve got to knock it off while we’re here.”

Viktor leaned in closely, murmuring in Yuuri’s ear. “Then let’s get out of here.”

***

“I want to tell my parents,” said Viktor suddenly. He and Yuuri were sitting at their dinner table eating, and he dropped the bomb when Yuuri least expected it.

Yuuri nearly choked on his mouthful of food, struggling to swallow it down. He looked up at Viktor as if the man was completely insane. “What? You can’t be serious! They’ll, they’ll—!”

“I don’t know what they’ll do.”

“You specifically said they’d disown you.”

Viktor sighed. “I did say that, but I said it three years ago. Now, I don’t know. It’s been so long. We’ve been living together for two years, and neither of us have a girlfriend or anything. I think they’ve caught on and are waiting for me to say something. I want to say something.” He reached across the table, gingerly taking Yuuri’s hand. “I want them to know how much I love you.”

At first, Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He was so fearful, but if Viktor really trusted his emotions and wanted to do this, then they would. “Okay.”

A huge smile appeared on Viktor’s face, and he squeezed the other man’s hand. “Thank you so much, Yuuri.” He paused, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri’s knuckles. “Can we tell them tonight?”

Yuuri’s eyes flew open. “Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

He was terrified. “Of course.”

All too soon the moment arrived. Viktor and Yuuri were on their couch with Viktor’s laptop, Skype open and ready. His parents said they’d call when they were situated. A few minutes later, the Skype app began to ring. Viktor took a long, deep breath, and then answered.

“Hey!” he greeted with his biggest smile.

“Hello,” said Yuuri softly. He gave a small wave.

Mrs. Nikiforov smiled brightly. There was no mistaking where Viktor got it from. “Hi, boys! How are you?”

“Good,” replied Viktor. “How are you?”

“Oh, we’re doing pretty well,” said Mr. Nikiforov. He wrapped his arm around his wife. “We miss you.”

“All the time,” she agreed.

“I miss you guys too.” Viktor looked to Yuuri, as if asking permission. When Yuuri nodded, he turned back to his parents. “I have something I’d like to tell you guys. It’s pretty important.”

“Oh?” she raised a curious eyebrow. “What’s going on, sweetheart.”

He took a shaky breath. “Shit, this is harder than I thought.”

“You know you can tell us anything,” insisted Mr. Nikiforov.

“Right,” nodded Viktor. “Alright. Well, here goes nothing.” He took Yuuri’s hand, squeezing it tightly for comfort. “Yuuri and I,” he paused, “are dating. We have been for three years.”

Silence. Deafening silence. Neither Viktor nor Yuuri dared to speak a word. Without warning, horror and disgust seemed to overtake Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov’s expressions. Though, it was quickly masked, which Yuuri feared wasn’t a good thing.

“Yuuri, darling,” she began, “may we speak to Viktor alone.”

Shit. “Of course,” said Yuuri. He got up and left the living room, but he didn’t go far enough to be completely out of earshot. He knew Viktor deserved privacy, but his curiosity was overwhelming.

Before he knew it, he could faintly make out key phrases that shattered his heart.

“No son of mine.”

“Disgusting.”

“Shame.”

And the worst one, “Don’t you dare come home.”

He could hear the familiar chime of a call ending, so he sauntered back into the living room. “Viktor? Are you okay?”

Viktor’s face was unreadable, emotionless. He looked up at Yuuri, keeping his expression completely blank. “I’m going to go for a walk.” He whistled, and Makkachin came running out of the bedroom. “Come on, boy.” Getting up, he grabbed the leash and collar from the end table beside the front door, setting up Makkachin with ease. He disappeared out the door without another word.

Yuuri sank down onto the couch, his heart ripping apart into sharp pieces that further caused him indescribable pain. Tears welled in his eyes and dripped instantly. Not only had Viktor’s parents rejected him, but they’d told him not to return home. Viktor’s parents meant _everything_ to him, and they tossed him away like garbage. Yuuri never should have agreed to tell them. He should have rationalized with Viktor. He should have done _something_. The tears wouldn’t stop, and soon enough he was openly sobbing. Picking up his phone, he called the only person he knew he could talk to.

“Hello?” answered Phichit.

“Phichit,” sobbed Yuuri.

“Yuuri?” he sounded alarmed. “What’s wrong?

It took Yuuri several minutes to calm down enough to speak, and thankfully Phichit was patient, waiting and giving words of comfort.

“What happened, Yuuri?” he asked.

“Viktor told his parents about us,” said Yuuri. “And they completely rejected him.” Another sob escaped, making him choke before he was able to continue. “I heard them s-say that he shouldn’t dare come h-home.” He broke down entirely. His shoulders shook violently, and his grip on his knee was beginning to hurt. There was nothing he could do stop all the pain and guilt from pouring out.

Phichit gasped, placing his hand over his mouth in shook. “Yuuri, I,” he made sounds, trying to form them into words, but nothing came forth. What did you say in a situation like that? There was _nothing_ he could say to make it better. “I am so sorry…”

Yuuri sniffed and stifled a cough, trying to relax enough to reply. “I just, I wish I had stopped him. I should have rationalized with him about it. But I didn’t. I agreed because I wanted it to go well. I should have known better, Phichit!”

“Yuuri, you can’t blame yourself. You can’t. If Viktor wanted to tell them then he was going to eventually.”

“He can’t go _home_!”

“I know. I know… I wish I could fix this. I really do. It’s heartbreaking.” Phichit’s voice wavered slightly. Hearing his best friend cry was crushing his heart. “What’s Viktor doing right now?”

“He went for a walk with Makkachin. I don’t know when he’ll be back. I’m so scared. What if…what if the only way he can be happy, and be with his family is if we split up?”

“Yuuri, no! Don’t say that! Viktor is so in love you. He would never do that! Please, please try to calm down. Everything will work itself out. It always does.”

Yuuri stared at his feet, his tears continuously flooding despite his strongest attempt to withhold them. “I think I’m just going to go to bed. Thanks for talking with me.”

“Of course. Get some rest okay?”

“Okay.” He hung up, heaving a shaky sigh and sitting his phone to the side. Looking over, he saw that Viktor had taken his keys. He stood, sauntering to the bedroom and climbing into bed, pulling the sheets up and getting the last of his cries out before falling asleep.

***

The air was bitter, biting all of Viktor’s exposed skin harshly, but it was numbing. That’s what he needed right now. He needed to feel nothing, but that was almost impossible. Makkachin lay by his feet beside the bench, occasionally nudging Viktor’s ankles with his head. Viktor tried to let that make him smile. It didn’t work.

He’d experienced heartbreak before. Past relationships, family deaths, it was something that was very familiar. However, nothing, _nothing_ , had ever hurt him like this before. The utter _disgust_ on his father’s face, the _horror_ on his mother’s, it had pierced straight through him, tearing open a violent wound he wasn’t sure would ever heal no matter his attempts to stitch it back together. Sitting there in silence, the pain was able to make itself known that much more, screaming at him, pounding in his head, tearing at his heart. It was ripping him apart, demanding to be felt. Before he knew it, he was crying. It was pathetic really. There he was, sitting alone at night, crying his eyes out because he was such a vile disgrace to his family. Everything he’d done no longer mattered, he was a _fag_ , and therefore, he deserved shame. He felt shameful, and he hated it. How _dare_ he feel shame for falling in love with another man, but yet it was brewing inside of him, making him feel as if maybe he was disgusting.

Suddenly, everything he’d had shoved down his throat about homosexuality came flooding to his mind. Faggots went to hell. Faggots _burned_ in hell. They were horrendous, awful, sinful individuals that deserved to be scorned, treated like the vermin they were. _That_ was how his family saw him now. Vermin. Vile. Awful. Undeserving.

He didn’t deserve to go home.

He _had_ no home now.

Makkachin whined, standing up and pawing at Viktor, jumping up and putting his paws on Viktor’s lap. Viktor collapsed, pulling Makkachin to him and sobbing into the dog’s fur.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered through sobs. “I’m sorry…!”

For what? He wasn’t sure. He felt as if there was something to apologize for, even though deep down he knew there wasn’t. Despite what anyone thought, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He fell in love. Why did that have to be _wrong_ to them? Why? _Why_?

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he was certain Yuuri was starting to worry. Sniffing and wiping at his nose with his sleeve, he got to his feet, tugging Makkachin’s leash and heading back home.

When he arrived home, he noticed the only light that was still on was the lamp by the door. Yuuri must have gone to bed. Viktor unhooked Makkachin’s leash and put it away, taking off his coat and hanging it up where it belonged. He went to the bedroom, and was relieved to see a sleeping Yuuri drooling on their pillows. After changing into sleepwear, he carefully climbed into bed. Despite his caution, Yuuri stirred awake.

“Viktor,” he groaned, half asleep. He boosted himself up slightly, wiping some sleep from his eye and scooting closer. “I’m glad you’re back. Are, um, are you alright?”

Viktor sighed, pulling Yuuri to him and holding his love close. “No, I’m not. I’m really, really not.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head. “No, not right now any way. I just want to sleep.”

Yuuri nodded, adjusting his head to listen to Viktor’s heart. They both drifted after some time.

***

Days passed, and Viktor wouldn’t talk about it. Yuuri was worrying more and more. If Viktor would just _talk_ to him he’d be so much more relaxed, but alas, any and all endeavors to bring it up in conversation were immediately shot down. He’d long forgotten how masterful Viktor was at changing the subject when he wanted to.

Due to the tension, Yuuri hadn’t made any progress figuring out what to do for their anniversary. In fact, thinking about it was scarce, as his mind was completely occupied with worrying about Viktor. He glanced at the calendar in their room. It was only one week away. Wonderful, more stress.

Viktor walked into their room, laundry basket in hand. “Yuuri, have you given any thought to next week?” He gestured to the calendar with his head.

“Yeah, I have, but I really haven’t come up with any good ideas.”

“That’s okay!” Viktor flashed a huge smile, something he hadn’t done in a while. “I know what we can do.”

Yuuri raised a curious eyebrow. That was a peculiar mood flip. “Oh? What?”

“You’ll see!” He set the basket down and left the room.

Yuuri had no words. What the hell just happened?

***

The next week, Viktor just kept acting stranger and stranger. He seemed really nervous a lot of the time, like he was hiding something, but what could he possibly have to hide? It made no sense, and Yuuri didn’t want to ask, in case the reasoning was Viktor’s parents. Had they contacted him, and he didn’t say anything? Yuuri’s mind was racing, and he needed to calm down. He had no idea where Viktor was taking him, but he did know that they were leaving soon, and Viktor had instructed him to dress formal.

Yuuri had decided on a black tux with a blue tie, similar to his old one that Viktor had “misplaced”, but this one was much nicer. He fixed his hair and cleaned his glasses of smudges. Taking deep breaths, he did his best to remind himself that tonight was supposed to be happy. It was a celebration. Thinking back, he reflected on the past three years, and he couldn’t help but smile. He loved Viktor so much. Everything was going to be just fine.

He left the room once he was finished getting ready, walking out into the living room and meeting eyes with Viktor. Viktor had chosen a beautiful silver tux and black tie.

“Yuuri,” he whispered. He approached Yuuri, tilting the other’s chin up and kissing him. “You look wonderful.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, and he smiled sheepishly in a way he hadn’t for some time. “Thank you. So do you.” He kissed Viktor again, making it linger this time before pulling apart. “Are you going to tell me yet where we’re going?”

“Nope! Let’s go!” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him out to the car.

The drive was quiet for the most part. The silence was filled by the faint murmuring of the engine and the radio, but that aside, there was nothing. Though, it was a comfortable silence, the kind Yuuri had missed the past while. He looked to Viktor, and Viktor was smiling to himself, but he seemed nervous like beforehand. Yuuri tried not to think much of it, but that was becoming impossible. What in the world was Viktor up to?

When Viktor stopped the car, they were at a fanciful restaurant, which only raised Yuuri’s suspicions further. Why couldn’t Viktor tell him about this? It didn’t add up. Then again, the night was young. Perhaps this wasn’t the whole date.

They both got out of the car and approached the door; Viktor opened it for Yuuri and stepped aside. “After you.”

Yuuri smiled and gave a small laugh. “Thank you.”

Once they were at their table, the conversation flowed easy. Yuuri was thankful that things felt normal again, but he couldn’t shake the hint of anxiety in the air. Viktor still seemed slightly off, but it was very faint. Surely, Yuuri was the only person that would have been able to notice. Maybe that was the problem. He knew Viktor so well that he’d forgotten how to let things pass. Viktor was probably still getting over what happened with his parents, if you could even get over that sort of thing.

“Do you think you’re ready for Worlds?” asked Viktor. He and Yuuri were sharing a dessert now, a simple slice of chocolate cake since they both ate copious amounts of food. “It’s coming up really fast.”

“Yeah, it is,” replied Yuuri. He picked at the cake nervously. With everything happening, he’d practically forgotten about Worlds, or at least, how close it was. “I think I’m ready. I’m landing my jumps a lot more in practice now.”

Viktor nodded thoughtfully. “What would you do if you didn’t, though?”

He looked at Viktor curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Say you miss your jumps. Say you don’t move on from Worlds. What would you do then?”

“Uh,” he began squishing the cake with his fork. Where was this coming from. “Cheer you on, I guess?”

“What if I didn’t make it?”

He put his fork down. “Now you’re being ridiculous. Of course you’re going to make it. You always make it. You always have.”

“And what if I didn’t?” Viktor put his fork down and placed his hands on his lap. His eyes left Yuuri, looking off somewhere Yuuri felt he couldn’t reach. “What if we didn’t make it? What if we didn’t have skating? What would we do?”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. What was Viktor talking about? This, whatever it was, was coming out of nowhere. It was confusing and Yuuri didn’t have a clue how to respond.

“Um,” he started, trying to fill the silence. “Well. If we didn’t skate we’d,” he paused, making incoherent sounds of mumbled speech, “I don’t know. I really don’t know. I haven’t thought about it. Why? What’s going on?”

“Do you think you’d be okay?” asked Viktor. He made eye contact again, and Yuuri nearly lost his breath. Viktor looked so serious, but it was all in his eyes. His face was soft, but his eyes were hard as stone.

“Yes, I’d be fine, Viktor. Would you? You’re scaring me.”

Suddenly, Viktor started to smile. “You said that so casually. You really think you’d be alright if we didn’t skate anymore?”

“Yes, but why are you asking?”

Viktor raised his arm to flag down a waiter. “Check please.”

“Viktor.”

“Here you are, sir,” said the waiter.

“Thank you,” said Viktor. He smiled and handed the check back with his card inside.

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri huffed.

No amount of pestering was working. Viktor brought Yuuri with him out of the restaurant, but they didn’t head back to the car. By that point, Yuuri had given up, letting Viktor lead the way to whatever the hell he had in store.

They reached their destination, which was apparently a dock beside a lake. They were greeted by an employee that rented out small boats, and the man handed Viktor a pair of oars. What the hell was going on? Though, not in the mood to argue, Yuuri climbed into the boat and let Viktor row them out into the middle of the lake. Yuuri had to admit, the city lights were beautiful, reflecting on the water and casting a warming glow across the sky.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Viktor once they had stopped. He set the oars in the boat and sighed, leaning back slightly and looking out to the city.

Yuuri nodded in agreement, though his eyes didn’t leave Viktor. “It is. Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Viktor turned to Yuri, smiling softly. “Yes.” He sat up straight, taking in a deep breath. “Yuuri, when I asked you if you’d be okay if you didn’t skate, you didn’t hesitate to say yes, and immediately asked if I would be. You were concerned for _me_ , and that meant more to me that I can explain.”

Yuuri was quiet, urging Viktor on.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, “my parents lashing out at me was one of the most heartbreaking things I’ve ever endured. But, when I came home that night and saw you sleeping in our bed, I realized that all that pain was worth it.”

“Viktor,” whispered Yuuri. Tears welled in his eyes.

“No, I mean it. When I saw you, all of those emotions melted away. It _killed_ me, being called all those things by my own family. But then, there you were, laying there, sleeping and drooling on our pillows, and I realized that they could call me anything they wanted. Nothing, no amount of harsh words or anything else could take away the fact that you were asleep in our bed, waiting for me to come home.” He reached into his pocket with shaking hands. “With that said.”

Yuuri’s hands flew to his mouth, and the tears spilled when he saw Viktor take out a small, black box.

“I asked you about our skating careers because I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t know what will happen. We might have to move somewhere like America or Canada, but I would go anywhere with you if you will. I don’t want to keep kissing you behind closed doors. I want to kiss you and hold your hand whenever I want. I want people to see us and smile because they can see how much we love each other. I want to love you fully and openly, no matter what anyone has to say.” Viktor opened the box, revealing a beautiful, gold ring. “Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?”

That’s when Yuuri broke down, throwing his arms around Viktor. “Yes! Yes!” Several moments passed before he pulled away. He held up his right hand, shaking. More tears rolled down his cheeks when Viktor slid the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit. “Viktor,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

Viktor leaned forward, brushing his lips to Yuuri’s. “I love you too. With everything. No more secrets.”

“No more secrets.”

They embraced each other. Yuuri continued to cry, a smile on his face. Viktor let a few stray tears drop as well, pulling the younger man as close as possible. This, this made the pain worth it. And over time, the hurt would fade, replaced by the unconditional love that they shared. Soon, everyone would finally know, and Viktor could hold his fiancé’s hand proudly, showing everyone how lucky he was to be with his amazing man. All the hateful words he’d been told were starting to fade in his memory. If this moment was anything like how the rest of his life with Yuuri was going to be, he’d happily spend his whole life being wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! I know it was just a short little story, but still. If you like this, check out my other fics ^^ I'll link to my social medias down below for more fandom junk. Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Side blog: https://yurisexual.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
